


Ben and Jerry

by Colonel_Edd



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Fluff, Ice Cream, M/M, Meet-Cute, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 16:36:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20877323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colonel_Edd/pseuds/Colonel_Edd
Summary: An argument over ice cream in the local tesco’s really is a wonderful way to start a relationship.





	Ben and Jerry

Jack Harkness liked to think of himself as a positive person, he believed life was about taking chances and hoping for the best. Sure he had bad days where nothing went right just like everybody else but there was always a silver lining. If he had a bad day, such as today, there was always one guaranteed pick me up that he could fall back on and that was Ben and Jerry’s chocolate brownie ice cream. It could soothe all ill tempers, mend any broken heart, it was his lifeline on bad days like these.

Ben and Jerry where the only two men he could trust unconditionally with his heart. They had yet to let him down.

That’s why when some handsome scoundrel tried to take the last carton of it at the local Tesco’s, Jack was going to have to say something about it, “I saw it first,” looking back on it he guessed they must have looked quite strange, two men both with their arms inside a freezer, their hands touching as they wrestled over a carton of Ben and Jerry’s ice cream, but at that moment it was anything but. They were at war, a test of wills to see who would let go first and crown the other as victor.

“Did not,” the man frowned at him, still holding the ice cream hostage as he tried to steal it for himself, “I called dibs”

Jack gave the carton a tug but the other man wasn’t letting go, “When?”

“Just now” he smirked, tugging back, “So are you going to let go or…”

“No, I don’t think I am” Jack would never admit his hand was getting cold to the point of pain by now, “Are you?”

The man shook his head stubbornly, “No,” and looked back inside the freezer, “There are plenty of other flavours you can chose from-”

“That _you_ can chose from” Jack corrected him, smiling politely at a woman who passed by them in the isle giving them a strange look. Not that he could blame her, “I need this one”

“Why?” The man returned his attention back to Jack, “Cookie dough is far better” confusion must have been painted clearly across Jack’s face as the man was quick to add, “The ice creams not for me, my sister’s pregnant and her husbands at work. She’s having those bizarre cravings and it’s the least I can do to get her some ice cream and pickles”

And sure enough in the mans basket is a jar of pickles, a pack of nappies and some baby wipes, “Bit early for those don’t you think?” He wasn’t an expect on babies but surely you don’t need the nappies until the kid is actually born

“These are for her first born, not that it’s any of your business” the man shifted the basket in one hand as he tried to get a better grip on the condensing ice cream carton, “So if you could just let me have this chocolatey mess for my heavily pregnant sister who’s going to murder me if I go to her place without it, I’d be very grateful”

Jack let his eyes rake over the man for a second time, allowing himself to indulge in a few lewd thoughts before coming to compromise, “Alright,” he grinned, “I’ll let you have the ice cream but I want something in return”

“You what?” The mans eyebrows shot up before he caught himself and rolled his eyes, “Fine, what do you want?”

“Your phone number” Jack said smoothly, hoping he wasn’t badly misjudging the situation, “Oh, and your name too”

The man was quite for a long time and Jack worried he’d just propositioned a homophobe before he was pleasantly surprised by the man blurting his name, “Jones” he flushed, “Ianto Jones”

“Jack Harkness” Jack relinquished his hold of the ice cream and winked at him, “Nice to meet you Jones, Ianto Jones. So, about that phone number…”

The tips of his ears burning red, Ianto took the phone Jack pulled out of his pocket and input his number, saving the contact quickly, “I, uh, I’d really better go. My sister will be wondering where I am”

Jack watched as Ianto hurried away to the checkout with a small smile tugging at his lips, it might not be Ben and Jerry’s chocolate brownie ice cream but it was equally as good. He even grabbed a carton of cookie dough before he left, life was all about taking chances after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this little fic, it was certianly fun to write :)


End file.
